


Break You

by redscudery



Series: Scudery's Saturday Night Fic Fest [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Again, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Smut, Surprise Sex, wtf people I didn't have a military kink before I entered this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, John's met Stephen Bainbridge before. </p><p>Well, I say "met"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Provocatrixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/gifts).



Fucking mud, John thinks, as he slogs towards his tent. He could be in a warm, dry hospital right now, but for some ridiculous fucking reason, he’s on a fucking moor, surrounded by idiots, in a goddamn downpour.  
He unzips the tent flap, takes his muddy boots off, steps in.  
Then he falls flat.  
“Fucking hell!” Is there a body in his tent? There’s a body in his tent. He grabs at it, but suddenly there are hands on his wrists and he’s flat on his back.  
“I heard you had a bad day," says the soft voice in the dark.  
“Bainbridge, you arsehole.”  
“I wouldn’t call me that if I were you.” Bainbridge’s elegant hands are already working at the button on John’s combats.  
“This is trouble.”  
“You love trouble,” Bainbridge’s voice is muffled because it’s buried in John’s pants. He flips them down unceremoniously and takes John in his mouth. John wants to protest; he’s sweaty and dirty and needs to see the CO, but Bainbridge’s tongue flutters on his frenulum, and the words die in his throat. Bainbridge takes the whole glans in his mouth now, sucking messily; his hand grips the shaft and strokes. John groans, his adrenaline surge converted to blinding lust. The pressure is merciless and he’s coming already, crying out, helpless under Bainbridge’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> So provocatrixxx bunnied me for this, but she also was very helpful in telling me that John would probably have his own tent, as well as explaining just how Bainbridge gets into John's pants (one button, one zipper, a drawstring but never mind the drawstring).


End file.
